


After Dusk

by siol



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siol/pseuds/siol
Summary: 他们在校园无人的教室做爱，然后一起坐电车回家。
Relationships: Accelerator/Kakine Teitoku
Kudos: 6





	After Dusk

**Author's Note:**

> →梗来自siri 学pa二哥x百合子

空教室上了锁，百合子赤裸着躺在课桌上，像是摊开在桌面的惨白的纸。

垣根握着她的腰，指腹触到分明的肋骨，他用力地掐下去，在脑中想象骨头折断的闷响。百合子太瘦了，瘦到失去了少女的柔软和甜蜜，只余下冬季枯萎的残枝，又冷又硬，像是生锈的刀，落在皮肉上。

他一次次撞进唯一柔软的地方，手掌滑过少女抽搐的小腹或者是平坦的胸口。百合子很少发出声音，轻慢的态度尝起来就像缄默的顺从，唯独下半身诚实又热切，吮吸着手指、玩具或者阴茎，源源不断地溢出汁液。

广播放起闭校音乐的时候，谁都没有停下来。垣根终于射进去的时候，天都黑了，教室里没开灯，百合子坐在课桌上，用裙子擦着自己的腿根，然后把掉到地上的内裤扔进垃圾桶。

他们躲过巡逻的校工，翻过围墙。

翻墙的时候栏杆勾破了百合子的制服裙。但是她不在乎，反正本来就已经是一团乱麻，领结丢了，衣服和裙子皱巴巴，上面还占着尘土和黏糊糊的东西。

垣根把外套脱下来，说，遮遮呗。百合子没说什么，接过去穿上了。外套的肩线垮下去，袖管空空荡荡，衣摆底下伸出两条细瘦的腿，宛如一根棍子支棱起一个麻袋。

他们去坐电车。赶上下班高峰期，两个人挤在一起。百合子的背贴着垣根的胸口，肩胛骨隔着两件校服一件外套随着电车的摇晃撞在他胸骨上。

两个人没什么话说。垣根没话找话，他隐约记得百合子养父很凶。

“你这么晚回去你爸会不会骂你？”

“我管他去死。”百合子说。

垣根盯着百合子后颈的一小块皮肤，原本它应该是雪白的，白得刺眼，和头发融化成一片。现在它青紫斑驳，像是用过的纸巾。

百合子眯起眼睛，乱蓬蓬的脑袋逐渐垂下去。电车一个急停，她的额头咚地撞到玻璃上。垣根就把她抱在怀里，就像粘在背后的嚼过的口香糖，顽固，粘腻，索然无味。

百合子挣扎了两下没挣开，而且又困又累，也就随便他。

他们之间只剩下衣物摩挲的声音。电车在轨道滑行的金属声穿过身体和身体的缝隙，然后停下，与车门开启的声音相交替。

百合子睡过了站。垣根没有叫醒她，屏着呼吸等车门关闭，电车再次启动，百合子和他一起滑向他家的方向。到了垣根家旁边的车站，他把她摇醒，说到站了。百合子看他和自己一起下车，皱着眉，今天不能在我家做。

垣根说，你坐过站了，这里是我家。

百合子很无所谓地说，哦。

他们两个并肩走回去，像是一对真正的情侣。


End file.
